Bittersweet Team Trip
by YuriChan220
Summary: CO-OP WITH MAJOR MIKE POWELL III Team Hanzo has to make what's little time they have left to make some wonderful memories as Katsuragi and Ikaruga are graduating soon. Ikaruga provides the perfect trip to make those wonderful memories last a lifetime.


**Bittersweet Team Trip**

**By YuriChan220 and Major Mike Powell III**

"Let's go to the beach~" Katsuragi suddenly declares, holding a finger up, silencing the team as they were cleaning up the common room.

"Where did that come from all of a sudden?" Ikaruga asks.

"Come on! It's summer vacation! Means we get have LOTS of free time!"

"I'm up for it~" Asuka agrees.

"See? Asuka gets the idea!" The perverted blonde says gesturing towards her leader.

"But this is so sudden..." Ikaruga face palms herself. "I'm not mentally prepared for this kind of trip..."

Hibari looks up while holding her little buddy, Ninto, cradling him in her arms.

"I think it'll be fun! Yagyuu-chan and I will have a good time together!"

Yagyuu's nose bleeds as she brightens and pumps a fist.

"You're SO right, Hibari! You and I will have fun together! Together forever!"

Ayame, who just so happens to be in the common room with them, joins her idol with a fist pumped.

"I'm with Katsu-nee-sama here! A trip to the beach is an excellent choice to spend summer vacation! Let's go swimming, build sand castles, hug and kiss each other!"

"WHAT!?" Ikaruga shrieks. "N-no. Let's forget the last part, okay?"

Katsuragi smirks.

"Ohhhh, you don't want ANYONE to hit on you, Ikaruga? We have an even amount of people here, so going in pairs of two isn't a problem~"

Ikaruga sighs.

"Just...leave out the embarrassing stuff, okay?"

It's been a while since Ayame came to join the group, who will soon become a member of Team Hanzo once Ikaruga and Katsuragi graduate, but that's just some time away. For now, the group tries their hardest to spend as much time as they possibly can together before that happens. Ikaruga for the most part, wants to spend time with her team, to make as many memories together as possible.

Ever since coming here, they are like a new family to her, they have given her a life much better than what she had previously.

Still, though unexpected, Ikaruga actually doesn't mind the idea of going to the beach, as long as there is no chaos.

"Okay...okay, fine," the class president says. "We'll go. I actually have a villa, so we'll go there."

"You have a villa~?" Ayame exclaims. "I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go!"

"This is the first time I've heard about this," Asuka says. "Do you really have a villa?"

"Sure. I'm wealthy after all, so it's no biggie," Ikaruga replies. "We'll all take a long limo there and stay there for...about a day or so. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Katsuragi says. "Oh! Make it 3 days! I wanna go and have as much fun as possible while I'm there!"

"I don't mind," Yagyuu says as she chews on her squid. "As long as I'm together with Hibari, it's cool."

"A villa sounds awesome!" The flower eyed girl agrees. "I wanna go too!"

"Then it's settled," Ikaruga says. "3 days and 3 nights at the villa it is."

"YAAAAAAY~!" Hibari cheers and spins around Ninto happily.

Asuka approaches the class president, sitting down next to her while Katsuragi, Ayame, Yagyuu and Hibari are busy cheering.

"Are you really okay with this?" she asks with a concerned expression.

"I'm fine with it," Ikaruga says. "It's just the embarrassing stuff that bothers me."

"Wha? Come on, Ikaruga-chan! You're surrounded by love! No way you're escaping from this~!" Asuka says. "And besides, you've been around love for quite a while...well, not after Ayame-chan came here. Still though, I don't know why you're not open more often about all this."

Ikaruga sighs. "What does it look like? As class president, things like this are totally inappropriate."

"While in class yes," Asuka says with a finger up. "But outside of class is acceptable right?"

Ikaruga hesitates, biting her lip. She is clearly blushing and trying to avoid eye contact. The Hanzo leader smiles and takes her "big sister's" hands in her own.

"Since Katsu-nee has Ayame-chan, and Yagyuu-chan has Hibari-chan, that makes the two of us left. Does that bother you?"

"W-well...n-no, not really..." Ikaruga says quietly.

"Will it bother you if I be there for you all the way~?"

"N-no, that's fine too."

"Are you sure about that~?"

Ikaruga whimpers, still trying to avoid eye contact, but Asuka's cute gaze is clearly beating her. "M-mou...Asuka-san...you dummy..."

"All you have to do is say so~"

The cuteness of the Team Hanzo leader, her sweet smile and tender hazel gaze work wonders to erode Ikaruga's walls, the walls she rarely allows to come down.

Ikaruga eventually can't bring herself to fight back. Asuka is just too cute.

"...It...would be very nice to have you there for me, with me, all the way...Asuka-san. Mou..." Ikaruga's blue eyes look back and forth at Asuka and the rest of the team, who are chattering among themselves and talking about silly ideas and plans for their stay at Ikaruga's family villa.

This little confession makes Asuka smile a smile that melts Ikaruga's heart, along with a happy nod.

"Yes! Sure. I'll be with you, Ika-nee~!" A wave of nostalgia rushes over Ikaruga. It's been a while since Asuka last called her that...it's been a while since it was just her, Katsuragi and their sweet kouhai, just them before Hibari and Yagyuu joined Team Hanzo.

"...thank you, Asuka-san." Ikaruga smiles and reaches out to take her "little sister"'s hand and squeeze gently but firmly.

"Ok! Everyone, gather 'round! We have much planning to do and I can't do it all by my lonesome~!" Katsuragi calls out and Asuka and Ikaruga share a chuckle, along with an eyeroll from Asuka who says "Yes, Katsu-nee~!" while her elder gives a dismayed shake of the head.

It's going to be a long but wonderful three days and three nights...or at the very least, eventful. Ikaruga is anxious already.

After a couple calls to her family and her family's driver, the Team packs whatever they would like to take on the trip, including their trusty swimsuits they wear. By the time the long limo comes to pick them up, everybody helps out in packing their luggage in the trunk and the 6 girls climb inside and take their seats: Ayame next to Katsuragi, Yagyuu with Hibari and Ikaruga with Asuka. Then, the ride begins with music playing and the girls talk among themselves.

About an hour and half later, they arrive at the villa, which is a 3 story building with lights around it, a balcony, torches at the front, a beach, and a hot spring next to the building. Pretty much anything anybody could ask for when going on a trip. Ikaruga's truly a wealthy young woman

"Uwaaaahhh~!" Ayame exclaims. "So THIS is a villa! Ikaruga-chan...this is AMAZING!"

"Thanks," Ikaruga chuckles elegantly. "So, let's all go inside, shall we? And unpack?"

"With pleasure!" Katsuragi says. "Come on, everybody!"

After Ikaruga tells the driver to come pick them up after 3 days and 3 nights, he drives away and Ikaruga leads them to a very large chamber with a huge bed that could fit all 6 of them, which is a surprise to them.

"It's...sort of a request I made," the rich girl explains while blushing. "I thought I could finally make use of it for this opportunity."

"Ika-nee...I love it~!" Asuka plops on the soft bed. "Wow! It's so warm and cozy~!"

"Hehe! I couldn't agree more! It's like I'm floating~" Hibari agrees, while cuddling Ninto.

"Okay, okay," Ikaruga clears her throat. "Let's save that for a special night? For now, let's focus on unpacking."

Everyone nods their heads and unzips their luggage to take out their clothing and swimsuits they brought along. But since it's still daytime, Katsuragi is so eager to go out to the beach that she begs Ikaruga to go and she cannot say no to the perverted blonde. Grabbing her blue swimsuit, she rushes out the door within seconds and Asuka sweat drops at this.

"H-hey! Katsu-nee-sama!" Ayame cries. "Don't forget meeee!"

She also runs out the door and Asuka and Ikaruga exchange strange looks.

"We should follow them so that they don't cause any trouble," the rich girl suggests.

"R-right..." Asuka nods with a nervous smile.

The rest of Team Hanzo quickly grab their swimsuits and Ikaruga grabs some sunscreen bottles as well and they exit the building. Katsuragi and Ayame are already in their swimsuits, ready to take on the water, but is stopped by Ikaruga, who grabs her by the shoulder.

"Not yet, Katsuragi-san," she says sternly. "Not until we do this."

There is a twinkle in Katsuragi's eye. An evil plan forming in her mind.

"Ohhhh, I know what you mean, Ikaruga! Rubbing that on somebody will be a thrill~!"

"That's right, Katsu-nee-sama! You can rub that on-H-hey! Why are you looking at Asuka-sempai!?" Ayame stomps her foot while pouting adorably. "Look at me! Me!" She flails her arms at her idol to get her attention, but the blonde is too busy admiring the now swimsuit clad Hanzo leader.

"...A-Ayame-chan, I'm not sure I want Katsu-nee to...look at me like...she's now...?" Asuka sweatdrops and starts to slowly, oh so slowly step back as Katsuragi starts to approach her, her hands up and making squeezing motions after the blonde rubs the sunscreen on her palms.

The blonde looks rather...on the deranged side, with "crazy eyes", a huge grin on her face, drool beginning to drip from the corner of her open mouth.

"Hah...haah...hah...don't worry...heheheee...teehee...hah...I'll...take suuu~per good care of you...Asuka, my...my favorite...my precioussss~!" The sheer hunger in Katsuragi's eyes and voice make Asuka squeak and cover her huge, beautiful, bikini-clad chest as if to shield her bosom.

Then...Ikaruga says "Katsuragi-san." and the very tip of her trusty, big katana, Hien, pokes out of the back of Katsuragi's long, luscious blonde mane, the razor's edge facing down as it emerges from the girl's hair.

"E-EEK." Katsuragi freezes, not moving a single muscle.

"Take one more step towards Asuka-san and I'll turn my blade to the side and cut your hair right off. Behave. Behave, Katsuragi-san. You will behave, will you not?" Ikaruga's voice is coated in steel.

"Y-YES MA'AM, I WILL BEHAVE!" Katsuragi squeaks much like a mouse while the color drains from her face.

Fortunately for her, Ikaruga is convinced and she undoes her summon of Hien, the blade disappearing in a little puff of smoke. Ikaruga crosses her arms and, still standing behind Katsuragi, she smiles a smile that inspires no confidence in the still-long-haired blonde when she turns around to look at her fellow third year, who simply says "Good."

"...that's the fakest smile I have ever seen..." Yagyuu points out, an arm wrapped snug and safe around Hibari's waist, keeping her close and protected.

The precious flower-eyed pinkette giggles.

"That's just Ikaruga-chan! She keeps Katsuragi-chan in check~! She protects us!" Hibari just doesn't comment and insteads, puffs out her cheeks, crosses her arms and glares back and forth between Katsuragi and Asuka.

"Katsu-nee-sama...you baka..." she grumbles and mumbles.

"Ok! Now that Katsuragi-san shall behave, let's get started before we start playing, yes? No sunburns here, not on my watch!" Ikaruga proclaims and everyone gives a loud and clear "Ok~!"

Of course, it's an understatement, but the ladies of Team Hanzo look absolutely gorgeous in their respective swimsuits, an all-bikini ensemble of Good Senrans.

They all look glorious in their swimsuits. Asuka wearing a green bikini with white flower printings on it, though the bottom looks like a miniskirt. Hibari has the same style, only it's pink with red strips on the cups and a red ribbon on the side of the miniskirt. Katsuragi has the same style as Asuka, but it's blue, and the skirt is a lot shorter than the two Hanzo girls, showing off her white panties. As for Yagyuu, she wears a black bikini with bottoms that look like a skirt, but it's really not. Ayame wears a two piece red striped bikini. Last but not least, Ikaruga also wears a hot pink two piece bikini. All of Team Hanzo are gorgeous.

Asuka is the first to rub the sunscreen on her hands.

"Who wants to go first? Oh, how about you, Hibari-chan~?"

"Really? I'd love to, Asuka-chan!" Hibari says.

"Then, you'll do me, Yagyuu-san," Ikaruga says.

"But...but..." The pig-tailed stoic girl looks at her crush with longing as the two cute Hanzo members start to enjoy their time together.

Hibari lies on her belly on the beach towel they set up and Asuka quickly gets started. She starts to rub the lotion on her back and gently and slowly makes her way down toward her legs.

Yagyuu on the other hand is too focused on Hibari, not paying attention to the slightly irritated Ikaruga, who is lying on her belly as well.

"Yagyuu-san, come on!" she says. "I'm starting to feel the sun's rays burn my skin!"

Ayame, who is smiling brightly, happily rubs the lotion on her idol.

"Finally, I get to do something with you, Katsu-nee-sama!"

"We practically do things together every single day," the blonde chuckles.

"Not when it's just the TWO of us~" the younger Hanzo girl says. "Doing this makes my heart race. Touching Katsu-nee-sama's skin like this~"

After applying the lotion, Ikaruga and Kasuragi and Hibari's skin look all shiny. They then have to do the rest of the members. So, Hibari has Ayame lie on her belly while she applies the lotion on her, while Katsuragi does it on Asuka. The very first person she met, along with Ikaruga before Hibari and Yagyuu joined.

"Wow, Asuka~" the blonde says as she continues rubbing the lotion on her. "Your skin is flawless. I never knew you had that."

"Thank Ika-nee for the tips," Asuka replies, giggling. "She herself has some flawless skin." She looks over at Ikaruga who is doing Yagyuu at the time and the stoic girl is still pouting over not doing her beloved Hibari.

"Hey, hey~" Hibari says to Ayame as she rubs the lotion on her. "You've been into Katsuragi-chan for quite a while, haven't you~?"

"I've told you before~" Ayame says. "Katsu-nee-sama's my idol! My life! My love! None shall be greater than she is. And I want to be with her!"

"Y-you know...that could be great, but..." Hibari's smile fades a little as she turns to the side.

Ayame knows what she's about to say and doesn't press any further. But thinking about such things this early will ruin the mood.

After about 10 minutes, ALL of Team Hanzo have sunscreen on, which means it's finally time for them to head toward the water. Katsuragi grabs Asuka and Ikaruga's hands and drags them toward the water.

"Take this~!" Katsuragi splashes the water on Ikaruga, which makes her glare at her.

"Hey! No surprise attacks!"

"Who said we're playing fair~?" the blonde shrugs and splashes the water again at the rich girl.

Asuka splashes the water at Katsuragi for payback. "Gotcha!"

"Ohhhh, it's on now~!" Katsuragi grins and the three girls, the first members of Hanzo, have their fun splashing each other.

The other three members, the younger ones, decide to play together as well. Ayame runs ahead while Hibari and Yagyuu follow until both of them get splashed by the dark haired girl. For about a half-hour or so, the girls of Hanzo Academy have their fun splashing each other until they decide to call it a day and go inside the villa to get changed and eat dinner. After all, they traveled all the way here since earlier afternoon and Ikaruga has yet to introduce the most yummy meals she'll prepare.

Yup, she has hired some chefs and they sit in a large dining room. It's much like a restaurant almost, but they never have to pay for the food.

The food includes some roasted chicken, curry, mashed potatoes with gravy and mixed vegetables. A yummy first meal of the day or night. After getting served their food, the girls say Grace and dig in immediately.

"Oh...my!" Asuka exclaims. "This is really good~!"

"You're right!" Katsuragi gets a taste of the potatoes. "Damn! Ikaruga, you hired some really, really good chefs!"

Ikarurga blushes, fiddling with her hands on her lap. "I just want you all to have the best meal of your lives while staying here."

"You planned all this, haven't you~?" Hibari says.

"M-most likely, yes."

She is happy. Honestly, she's happy, but...can she be happy enough?

**Next Day**

Ikaruga wakes up only to find some texts from her big brother. She gets up and looks at her smartphone. It says

"Good morning, Ikaruga. Hope you slept well. I hope you showed your girls another one of your lovely add-ons to this villa. It's downstairs. Call me if you need anything.

Muramasa."

Ikaruga raises a fine eyebrow, then sits up in her comfy double bed, rubbing some sleep out of her eyes and then, double-checking the text on her phone.

"...O...k? Onii-sama? What is he even...? Haaah, I'll think about that later..." Ikaruga then looks down and to the side, smiling tenderly at her absolutely adorable, precious sleeping companion.

Asuka shifts slightly where she lay beside Ikaruga, her arm moving and fumbling around, hand searching for something...and Ikaruga smiles sweetly, moving her hand within range of Asuka's.

The cute team leader's face relaxes from its scrunched-up, frowning look and back into the serenity of sleep, now having Ikaruga's hand in her grip.

The heiress of the team recalls that they agreed to share beds in pairs: in the room across the hall from this one, Katsuragi is deep asleep and happily getting spooned by a wide-awake Ayame.

In the room to the right of theirs, Yagyuu is clinging onto Hibari. both still deep in sleep, quite like a koalla hanging onto a tree branch, with the pinkette unconsciously stroking her beloved friend's luscious snow-white mane.

"Mou...Asuka-san...why do you do this to my heart...? I love it yet at the same time...haaah..." The wealthy girl gives off a soft, oh so soft sigh, yet she can't help but smile and then curl up into Asuka, with the brunette resting her cheek on the crook of her Ika-nee's neck.

"Ok...oversleeping isn't ideal...but...it's Ok...just this once is alright~" And thus, Asuka's warmth and softness, and her cuteness too, lovingly beckon Ikaruga back to blissful sleep in the arms of her "little sister".

A little while later, Team Hanzo finally awaken for good, full of energy...and with utterly empty stomachs.

The sleep was amazing...but it did come at the cost of breakfast.

"Ok! I need BBQ meat in my tummy or else!" Katsuragi calls out when the ladies stand in the lobby of the villa's main building, all of Team Hanzo still in their silk PJ's, all provided by Ikaruga of course. She's a great host.

"Sheesh...right, Katsuragi-san. Ok, I'll have my cooks fire up the grill and-" Ikaruga begins but stops at the completely unamused, deadpan looks from the rest of her team.

"...what?"

"Ikaruga-chan, you're not helping the stereotype". Hibari begins.

"Haaah?" Ikaruga frowns, hands on her hips.

"Ikaruga-sempaiiii! A BBQ isn't a BBQ if your cooks take care of it! We have to do it outside and all by ourselves~!" Ayame explains, hand on her own hip and index finger raised.

"Yeah, Ika-nee! Exactly! Ayame-chan's right! We should cook everything ourselves~!" Asuka adds and Ikaruga's heart immediately melts. How does Asuka do it?

"A-Ah...well...Ok. Sorry, everyone. I didn't look at it that way. It was...a hasty call on my part. You're absolutely right. Let's get everything set up outside, then!" Ikaruga smiles and nods, with her teammates and cute leader sharing the nod, and a fist pump in Hibari and Ayame's case while Asuka hugs Ikaruga's arm.

"Alright! That's what I like to hear, Ikaruga! Now, get me all the beef, pork, chicken and sausage you've got~! We're making kebabs!" Katsuragi grins and winks, and for whatever reason, for some reason she can't pin down, Ikaruga doesn't like the way Katsuragi said "sausage". She doesn't like it one bit.

About 5 minutes later, Ikaruga, with the help of Asuka, get the meat and Ayame and Katsuragi get the grill and fire it up.

Both Ayame and Katsuragi work together to get the different meats on the stick, set it on the grill and wait for the kebabs to cook well. Of course, Katsuragi puts the sausage at the very top, as she wants all the girls to eat up the sausage first.

Ikaruga gets a bad feeling about this and honestly doesn't want to know. Ayame and Katsuragi cook about 20 kebabs at least just in case anyone wants some more. They go sit on the nearest long lunch bench to share some of their food. Yagyuu next to Hibari, Asuka next to Ikaruga and Ayame next to her idol.

Katsuragi is the first to take a bite of the sausage. And Ikaruga looks on and color drains from her face. Is she...doing what she thinks she's doing? Just eating the sausage almost..in a lewd way?

"Wh-why would you even request to put it in a kebab?" she mutters.

"Ika-nee?" Asuka asks. "Is something the matter?" She too eats the sausage.

"N-no! I don't want to think about that!" the rich girl shakes her head roughly with her hair fluttering at the movement.

"Here~" Hibari says, holding her stick over to her best friend. "You have the rest of mine if you'd like."

Clearly, the stoic girl has finished hers rather quickly, so Hibari decided to share hers. And at that moment, there is a tear streaming down Yagyuu's cheek. A tear of joy.

"Y-yes! I would love to Hibari~!" She quickly eats it and hearts flutter around her head. "An indirect kiss~! I'm in heaven!"

Asuka giggles and sees that Ikaruga has barely touched hers. "Umm...Ika-nee?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to finish that?" the younger Hanzo girl points to her kebab.

"Mmmm...let's share it. I don't mind."

Ikaruga first looks at Ayame, who is busy drooling at the sheer sight of lewd culinary beauty that is her idol is showing as she eats her sausage-tipped kebab, then at the blissfully crying Yagyuu and absolutely adorable Hibari, then back at Asuka, Ikaruga's precious "little sister".

The heiress smiles and lines up her kebab horizontally, taking a bite out of delicious, perfectly-grilled pork at the base while Asuka giggles and gives a good bite of the sausage at the tip of the stick.

"Mmmm...Katsuragi-san may be a massive pervert...but she is a good BBQ cook," Ikaruga gives praise and credit where they are due, with Asuka giggling and munching away with a happy hum and "Mmhmm!"

Eventually, the girls reach the last piece of meat on the stick, a piece of beef, and their cute noses bump when they bite the piece of beef right in half. They pull away, munch, swallow and they burst into a fit of giggles.

Fortunately, thankfully, the rest of lunch for Team Hanzo goes well and without incident, such is the effect and efficiency of a BBQ bringing Senran girls into wonderful harmony.

There's a brief period of silence on the spot between grass and beach, the ladies relaxing and resting after their awesome lunch.

They split up into new pairs: Asuka petting Ayame like a puppy, Katsuragi sitting with Yagyuu, an arm around her shoulders, while Ikaruga and Hibari sit shoulder-to-shoulder, letting the ocean breeze caress their flawless skin and the sound of the waves soothe their ears.

"Haaah, it's getting rather hot now, I'd say...girls, why don't we head back in and take a dip in my indoor pool?" Ikaruga pets a smiling Hibari and calls out to the rest of the team.

"Whoa~! An indoor pool?! Yes! Yes, I want, I want!" Ayame shoots up to her feet and skips where she stands.

"I could sure do with a nice, cold dip! Lead the way, Ikaruga~!" Katsuragi lets go of Yagyuu, helping her to her feet, and then wraps an arm around her no.1 fan's waist.

"Ok. Follow me, everyone." Ikaruga nods and then, the six Good Senrans head back to the villa, entering the main building and going downstairs and then, when they see the pool, they slow down their walk...while Katsuragi's eyes go wide as saucers as she sees the large, round, yellow platform that stands in the center of the olympic-size pool.

"Ooouuu I know this! I know this! Oh my goodness~!" Katsuragi seems like she's hyperventilating, fanning herself, hearts in her eyes.

"O...k...? Uhh...is this what Onii-sama referred to in the text he sent me...?" Ikaruga thought outloud...and clearly, that was a bad idea.

Katsuragi turns to Ikaruga, her hair almost whipping her in the face with the motion.

"Your brother? Muramasa-kun? You mean he's into Keijo?" The blonde smiles wide and Ikaruga leans back as her fellow third year gets extremely close.

"K-Keijo? I'm, I have no idea what that even is! I don't know what Onii-sama is into...u-um, he came here a couple of weeks ago, with a large entourage...I reckon...this is what he entertained himself with?" Ikaruga is utterly confused. She has never even heard of this "Keijo" thing.

"Well, wow...he has increidble taste! Allow me, Kat-sensei, to educate you all~!"

"Ah, K-Katsuragi-san..." Ikaruga reaches her hand out, but the excited blonde is already on her way down.

"Oh! What's in here~?" She slides open a door next to the pool...and it reveals a lot of one-piece blue competition swimsuits.

Ikaruga's eyes widen in shock. "Wait...WHAAAAAT!?"

"WOW! Just like the real Keijo players wear!" Katsuragi pulls one out to admire it.

"Haaah...Onii-sama...you have some...weird tastes," Ikaruga face palms herself.

"come on, come on, everybody!" Katsuragi says. "EVERYBODY! Wear these competition swimsuits, just like Nozomi Kaminashi wore at the championships!"

"W-we don't have to wear them, Katsuragi-san!" Ikaruga begs. "We can just go in our regular swimsuits!"

"No way!" Katsuragi denies. "Kaminashi always said 'A swimsuit is like a best friend. It's our body's life! A Keijo player is NOTHING without a one-piece competition swimsuit!' She said exactly that!"

"You really go by what Kaminashi-san says?"

"Duh! I'm a fan of Keijo just like your brother~"

Ikaruga sighs again. Ayame immediately rushes in and grabs another one piece swimsuit.

"I'm SO in, Katsu-nee-sama!"

"Excellent! Then, you'll be my first opponent~!" the blonde says.

"Yaaaaaay~!" the cute young Hanzo girl cheers jumping up and down. "Me and Katsu-nee-sama battling together! Uhhhh...wait. How DO you battle?"

"That's what I'm about to explain~" Katsuragi winks. "But everybody has to put on their swimsuits."

The rest of the Hanzo girls go into the changing room to put on their swimsuits. But Ikaruga can feel the rubber hugging her body a bit tightly, plus the sound of the rubber as she puts it on.

"Dang...why in the world does Onii-sama buy these super short ones? I feel like I can't breathe..." She pulls the swimsuit and then releases it, causing it to snap onto her skin. "Oh!"

"Hehe! Nice one Ikaruga~!" Katsuragi says, giving a thumbs up. "FEEL the swimsuit~!"

"You're not helping at all, Katsuragi-san.…"

"Wow, it DOES feel tight," Asuka says. "How do you expect to move around in these?"

"You'll get used to it in a bit," Katsuragi says. "Right now, we have a battle to get through. Ayame's going to be my first opponent. And if I win, any one else can challenge me~!"

Hibari puts on her swimsuit and can feel the tightness on her behind. "Geeez..."

"Don't worry! You look good in anything, Hibari!" Yagyuu's nose bleeds again just from staring at the pinkette.

After everyone gets situated, the arrive at the large olympic pool and Katsuragi and Ayame are on the Land on each side of it.

"Now then, the basics of a Keijo match," the blonde explains. "You just have to use your boobs and butt. Nothing else. A battle comes in all styles. But the main point of this battle is...you have to knock your opponent off the Land."

"I see! Sounds easy enough right~?" Ayame says. "I'm ready when you are!"

"Okay, here we go!"

The two girls charge at each other, turning around with their behinds pointed at one another. They clash booties, but Katsuragi crashed into her opponent with much more force, causing Ayame to go flying toward the land, but she flips to her feet.

"Wh-whoa! H-how did you...!?"

"We're battling. I didn't say anything about a fair fight~" Katsuragi says. "Now come on!"

"Alright, then take this!" Ayame aims her boobs at the blonde, but Katsuragi dodges it and swings her booty at her face, smacking her with much force and then sending her flying toward the edge of the land.

The blonde's butt glows green and charges with a trail of green light at the shocked Ayame. Her butt gets in contact with her face and knocks her off the Land.

"And the winner is...Me~!" Katsuragi cheers.

Ayame bursts out of the water, coughing. "Katsu-nee-sama! W-wwoooow! You really do know your stuff!"

"Alright, I'll go next!" Asuka says. "I'll beat you!"

"Challenge accepted~!" the blonde says.

Both of the one-piece clad Senrans get into their battle positions. They charge at each other, boobies aimed one another and clash their breasts together, making a bit of a shock wave. They push back and slide on their feet. They then clash butts back and forth, doing an air battle afterwards. Ikaruga looks up in awe at how they're battling each other. They charge and clash butts again, with more force and then push back to land on their feet.

"Wow, Asuka! You've applied that very quickly!" Katsuragi says.

"Yeah! I learn from the best!" Asuka replies. "But it's your turn to lose this time!"

"We'll see!"

Just then, their behinds glow blue and green and charge at each other. But Katsuragi's glowing butt has a dragon's face on it and starts to "eat" Asuka's behind, making her stuck. She swings her butt to the left with Asuka screaming and knocked off the Land.

"Oh, no!" Hibari cries. "Katsuragi-chan has beaten two! I don't know if I'll ever go in there!"

"Don't worry, Hibari!" Yagyuu says. "We'll do this TOGETHER!"

The two youngsters jump onto the Land.

"We battle together, Hibari and I!" Yagyuu declares.

"Fine by me," Katsuragi shrugs. "I love a good challenge~"

The blonde charges with her butt going straight at them. Hibari uses her butt as a bouncer to jump over Katsuragi and land on her behind again, only to jump high once more. Yagyuu uses her butt to whack Katsuragi's face back and forth as a distraction until Hibari has a good aim. And their plan works as the pinkette jumps high again and her butt is aims at Katsuragi's back. She lands on it with such force, making her plop to the land and then Hibari jumps to her feet, cheering.

"Yes! We finally landed a hit on her!" the pinkette cheers.

The blonde gets to her feet, chuckling. "Nice teamwork you got there! But is it even enough to defeat me~?"

Her body glows blue and a dragon appears above her, roaring. Hibari whimpers and hides behind Yagyuu, but that's a big mistake. The blonde jumps up with the light trailing and hits both Yagyuu and Hibari at the same time, knocking them both off the Land. Katsuragi flips her hair, feeling victorious.

"You two did well. You managed to hit me, but...I still defeated you."

Ikaruga cannot believe it. She's truly a Keijo fan. It's no wonder she's able to beat everyone else. She's the only one left and she herself doesn't know about Keijo. But she watched what everyone else did and applied everything into her mind. She HAS to be Katsuragi.

"It looks like I'm up!" the rich girl declares as she steps into the Land.

"Well, Ikaruga~" the blonde crosses her arms with a grin. "Glad you're brave enough to challenge me."

"You beat everyone else, but I shall make the tables turn," Ikaruga says.

"So be it! It's been a while since we last faced each other!"

"And we'll face each other like this," Ikaruga says. "Let's battle!"

The two charge and their large breasts clash together in full force, causing a major shock wave. Asuka and the others react to this as they try covering themselves from the shock wave. Ikaruga and Katsuragi try to push each other, straining as they go before Kasturagi shoves her away. The two clash behinds back and forth, jumping in the air and do an air battle with Asuka and the others watching in awe. They are pretty evenly matched.

The butts clash again and again until they push each other back and land on their feet, panting. They charge at each other yet again with their breasts clashing. Their hair sways wildly at the impact and they jump back to create distance.

"Nice moves, Ikaruga," Katsuragi says. "I have to say, you've taken what you've learned very quickly."

"I have," the rich girl says. "But it all ends here!"

"Bring it!"

Ikaruga closes her eyes, relaxing her stance. A few seconds later, she quickly opens her eyes, fiery red ones and throws out her arms.

"Power...of the Phoenix!" Fire glows around her body and a large, fiery bird appears.

Katsuragi summons her dragon, which roars. Both of the third years aim their behinds and charge with blue and fiery red glows trailing. They clash, the Dragon and Bird pushing as hard as they could. But Ikaruga's power is stronger, so she pushes with all her might and the fire burns, forcing Katsuragi to fly backwards, and get knocked off the Land.

Ikaruga pants heavily from all the energy she used, putting her hands on her legs to keep her from falling. Asuka and the others cheer loudly for Ikaruga's victory, for her being the last one standing. Katsuragi pops up from the water and just smiles. She's beaten fair and square.

"Haaaah...mmmm...my goodness...I'm beat...!" Ikaruga then can't stop her legs from giving out from under her and she plops down on her competition swimsuit butt, making the land wobble.

"Hehe, you did put a whole lot into that move, Ika-nee! That was incredible~!" Asuka swims up to the land and she rests her elbows on the edge beside Ikaruga, looking up at her with a beautiful smile.

"Yeah! That was epic! Katsuragi-chan, Ikaruga-chan, you two were incredible!" Hibari jumps up and down, or, well, splashes up and down where she stands in the pool.

"Yes, Hibari's absolutely right. That battle was a sight to behold, you two. We have much to learn from you two still," The snow-haired Senran nods and points out, a small smile on her lips.

"Katsu-nee-samaaa, you were amazing! That battle could have gone either way, but you will totally win next time~!" Ayame swims up to her idol and attaches herself to the exhausted blonde's arm, nuzzling her cheek like a happy kitten.

"In any case, ladies, I'm sure we could all use a nice, hot bath. Let's get back upstairs and let's take a dip, yes?" Ikaruga then gets a cheer from her teammates, smiling as she leads the way back upstairs and towards the outdoor hot springs, the six girls all still clad in their competition swimsuits, and they start to feel slightly sad, just a bit, when they have to take them off.

In a way...Nozomi Kaminashi, the Keijo Champion, is very much right, her words ringing true.

"Haaaah...ohhhh myyy goodness...this feels so good...!" Asuka gives off a sweet, melodic little sigh of bliss once she sinks her entire body into the hot spring, the hot water working absolute wonders on her exhausted body, and her team mates can only agree.

The impromptu Keijo match from earlier really did a number on their bodies, especially Katsuragi and Ikaruga, who are borderline melting in the hot water, blissful smiles on their faces.

"Daaaamn, that was an amazing match...you're incredible, Ikaruga~" Katsuragi sighs with bliss and coos softly, her head resting against Ikaruga's, the two third years sitting side-by-side in the water, together letting the water soothe their aching muscles.

Asuka looks on from her spot a couple of feet away, letting her two "big sisters" share this tender, quiet moment.

Ayame pouts but she leans in and rests by Asuka's side, their shoulders touching and the girls sharing a smile with a dash of melancholy.

Hibari gets cuddled by Yagyuu in the girl's lap, with the snow-haired protector of the pinkette doing her best to keep her composure at their closeness and the softness of their embrace, both girls also looking on at their sempais.

"This is nice..." Katsuragi coos softly, her voice getting a bit drowsy. She opens one eye and looks at her fellow third year.

"Hey...I've been behaving, haven't I? How about some...positive reinforcement~?" She gives a cheeky grin. Ikaruga opens her eyes and can't help the smile that curls her lips.

"Well...I'm not a tyrant, even if sometimes, I may have to pull on your leash, Katsuragi-san..." The black-haired girl then sends a look to her "little sister"...and Katsuragi's favorite.

"...e-eh...u-uuu...?" Asuka freezes momentarily.

"However...you still need permission, Katsuragi-san!" Ikaruga then raises an index finger, looking between the blonde and Asuka.

"...Asukaaaaa...!" Asuka gulps and when her Katsu-nee looks at her with those puppy-like eyes…

The brunette gives a soft sigh yet smiles and removes the tiny white towel that she wrapped around her body prior to this dip.

"O-Ok...Katsu-nee...j-just this once...Ok? Just this once...my...my oppai are...they're yours..." Asuka can hardly believe she's saying this, but...Katsuragi is right. She's been well-behaved, she's been a good girl.

Katsuragi looks like she's about to cry with joy and she starts to approach a smiling Asuka...and the way she moves her body through the hot water as she approaches the girl...Katsuragi kind of reminds Asuka of a shark.

"...t-try...to...be gentle, Ok Katsu-nee...?" The cute team leader whimpers and she's slightly unnerved by Katsuragi's smile.

"...I make no promises~!"

"Uuu...noooooo...~!"And as Katsuragi starts to indulge, with Asuka's full permission indeed, and as the cries of panic-pleasure start, Hibari and Yagyuu slowly back away from the growing cloud of gloom that hovers above Ayame's head, the poor dear seething with jealousy.

"...Not fair. Hmmmph. My oppai are nice too..." Ayame lowers herself in the water, bubbles coming forth as she's now down to the nose in the hot spring.

At least, Ayame has Katsuragi all to herself during that second night at Ikaruga's villa...and the blonde doesn't really sleep all that well that night...Ayame is very clingy, after all.

**Next Day**

Today's the very last day at Ikaruga's villa. Which means they'll spend the last night there as well. Ikaruga can't think of anything to spend their last day at this villa let alone have any plans. But then...a picture frame on the wall of the fireworks from a festival catches her eye.

Then, it hits her.

She recalls that the fireworks starts tonight and they need to watch from the balcony late at night. She is so glad that she scheduled this trip at the right time. But first, she needs to do some shopping.

"Asuka-san?" she calls as the young Hanzo leader finishes clearing the table from breakfast earlier. "Do you want to come with me to do a little shopping?"

She knows Katsuragi would be all over every busty girl in sight, Hibari and Yagyuu would be all over each other...well...mostly Yagyuu would. And Ayame would be missing her Lady Kat or have some fantasies about her if she sees something that interests her. After making some minor adjustments, Asuka links arms with her "big sister's", and both of the Senrans say good-bye to the others, saying that they'll be back in a bit.

They walk outside in the warm sun, hearing the birds chirp and feel the light wind blowing. Asuka looks up at the rich girl. She has never seen such beauty as Ikaruga. Well, she's been with her multiple times, but as she gets a closer look, she's even more beautiful than she already is. Long dark hair swaying from the wind, slender figure and beautiful eyes. What else could you ask for?

"What is it, Asuka-san?" Ikaruga asks. "You've been staring for quite a while."

"Nothing," the Hanzo leader replies as she rests her head on her arm. "You just look...so beautiful today."

"Oh...well, thanks," the rich girl replies, blushing.

The two are on their way to the store to get some lighters and poppers to celebrate their last day. But Asuka notices a large ice cream cake as well. She thinks of buying that as well. She gets that from the freezer section of the dessert isle and puts it into the cart.

When they make sure they have everything, Ikaruga pays for everything and the two start to head home toward Ikaruga's villa.

However, as they are walking on the path, Ikaruga notices two cute petite girls, walking and holding hands while sharing some cute giggles; One busty pink-haired girl with a side pony-tail and another flat chested girl with long blonde hair tied in pig-tails.

"Come on, come on, Marie~!" the pink haired girl begs as she gently drags her partner. "We need to get the best seats for the fireworks tonight!"

"H-Honoka we still got time!" Marie says. "Shouldn't we do something together first?"

"Hmmm...like a walk in the park~?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Great! Let's go~!" The pinkette, Honoka leads the way.

Ikaruga giggles at the sight of the cute couple. "Those two are very happy together."

"I couldn't agree more~!" Asuka says. "I'm sure their relationship shall last a lifetime."

Upon hearing that, Ikaruga's smile fades and looks down at the ground. "Right...a lifetime..."

"Huh? What's the matter?"

Ikaruga looks up and tries her best to smile. "Nothing. Hey, let's go before the cake melts."

The rich girl goes on ahead while the cute Hanzo leader follows, but she lags behind a little bit. She could've sworn that smile was melancholic and...sad. She doesn't know why, but she can tell that the rich girl is having some sort of problem. She decides to talk about it some other time.

**Later that Night**

After the last lovely dinner made by Ikaruga's chefs, it's only a few minutes until the fireworks start. Ayame gets the lighters that Asuka and Ikaruga bought and brings them outside.

"Everyone! Everyone! Let's start the lighters!" she says.

"Right!" Katsuragi says. "Let's do this~!"

Both of them are the first to sparkle the lighters and hold them up toward the clear night sky.

Then, Hibari and Yagyuu and then Asuka and Ikaruga. Hibari jumps around like a child, holding up her lighter while everyone else but Ikaruga is having a good time. She sits on the lunch bench they used the day prior, staring at the sparks and then looks up at the stars.

It's only time before she and Katsuragi graduate. And then...

"Hey, Ika-nee~?" Asuka says. "Do you want to join us?"

"Ah...alright."

Ikaruga jumps off her seat and joins the rest of the team.

"Just in time Ikaruga~!" Katsuragi says. "We're going to hold up our lighters before the fireworks start! And then we'll watch them from the balcony. To make it the best memory at your villa~!"

"S-sure." Ikaruga stutters. "Let's...let's go."

"Hey, are you okay?" Katsuragi raises an eyebrow.

"I'm fine. Let's just go."

The blonde shrugs it off and holds up her lighter. "For Team Hanzo! To our warm memories together...now and forever! I hope we continue making wonderful memories until the very end!"

"Team Hanzo forever!" Everyone else cheers and the lighters shine bright until they go out in seconds.

Short after that, the group goes upstairs toward the balcony, just in time to see the fireworks starting. One blow after another, with various colors here and there and then "Oh's" and "Ah's" coming from the team. It's very wonderful at the least. And it makes them happy. Very...happy...

"Ikaruga?" Katsuragi says as she turns her head to see her fellow third year trying so hard to hold back tears. "Wh-what's the matter? Why are you crying!?"

Ikaruga doesn't fight it. She doesn't question it. She knows it's pointless. She knew this would happen at one point or another during this vacation. It may as well happen now.

She just keeps gazing at the lit-up sky with the most melancholic smile any of her teammates had ever seen on her face...and she can taste her own tears as they stream down her cheeks.

"I-I'm...sorry...every...everyone...I, I...oh my gosh...I'm just...so happy...yet this...this breaks my heart...s-so sorry!" Ikaruga eventually can't keep her composure. She closes her eyes and her regal and graceful mask slips and her face becomes wracked with sorrow.

Ikaruga buries her face in her hands, brings her knees close to her torso, and sobs.

"...Ika-nee..." Asuka can feel her own heart shatter at this sight...this absolutely pitiful sight. It's necessary, however.

"I'm sorry, everyone! I'm sorry! This won't last forever! I want it to last forever, but it won't and that breaks my heart! I..." Ikaruga suddenly feels warmth. She feels warmth, softness. "...Asuka-san...!" The heiress' sobbing only grows even worse. It's necessary, however.

Asuka hugs Ikaruga tenderly, tightly. Gently, firmly. She cradles the fragile older girl in her arms, the younger's chin on the top of the elder's head, Ikaruga wrapping her arms around Asuka and hanging on for dear life, her crying face in the younger's neck.

"Ikaruga...you dummy...what a buzzkill." Katsuragi gives a bitter chuckle, tears threatening to spill from her own eyes. She turns to their kouhais, looking at Ayame, Yagyuu and Hibari with a smile. The blonde nods and the youngsters return the gesture.

Ikaruga suddenly feels warmth enveloping her from every angle.

Warmth and softness envelop Ikaruga as the rest of Team Hanzo join her in Asuka's embrace, all one big cuddle pile for the Class President, Heiress, Phoenix.

"It's not a goodbye forever. After you and Katsu-nee graduate, no matter what, we will remain close, we will remain comrades, and we will be even closer. We love you. I love you, Ika-nee." Asuka's sweet voice is a tender dove's coo in Ikaruga's ear.

"...Asuka-san...are you...sure? Promise?" Ikaruga can't stop her words. She needs the reassurance like she's never needed anything before.

Asuka pulls back and her face is filled with resolve. There's resolve, determination and confidence in her gaze and smile.

"I promise, Ika-nee." And then, Ikaruga's eyes go wide open when she feels lips touch her skin.

Hibari kisses her sempai's forehead. Yagyuu kisses her right cheek. Ayame kisses the left cheek. Katsuragi giggles after she kisses Ikaruga's nose.

Then, the rest of the team backs away to give their fearless, cute leader the room she needs to move in and straddle Ikaruga's lap, and next thing the heiress knows, her lips are being claimed by Asuka's: the Team Hanzo Leader sharing her First Kiss with her one and only Ika-nee.

The older girl's eyes open wide while Asuka's eyes remain half-lidded, gazing into Ikaruga's very soul with utter love, tenderness and reaffirmation.

Ikaruga melts into the kiss and she gives off a cute little whine when it's over, but the next best thing she can do is take Asuka's hand and squeeze.

"Asuka-san...everyone...thank you. Thank you so much. I...have one last request. Please, just this once...indulge me. The bed in the master bedroom...please, share it with me?" The rest of Team Hanzo's hearts melt and there's not a chance they could say "no" to that.

"Lead the way, Ika-nee~!" Asuka climbs off of Ikaruga's lap and extends her hands, which the older girl doesn't hesitate to reach up and take, her and Asuka's fingers intertwining immediately.

Re-newed, rebellious tears of joy prickle prickle the edges of Ikaruga's beautiful eyes, yet she fights them off. She won't let tears marr this beautiful event.

The rich girl leads her team toward the master bedroom, where the large bed that fits all six of them is. Ikaruga goes toward the closet and slides it open, revealing different colored negligees.

"Everyone...would you please wear these as our last special night together?" she requests. "I've been also saving it for this moment."

Asuka nods excitedly. "Yes, yes, please, Ika-nee! I would love to try on those outfits!"

"Me too!" Katsuragi takes the green one. "I'll be taking that~!"

"Then, I'll be taking this~!" Ayame takes the red one and cradles the silk against her cheek. "Ohhhh, so soft!"

"Then, I shall take this one~" Hibari says as she takes the pink one.

Yagyuu just smiles and takes the silver one. As for Ikaruga and Asuka, they take the last two: Asuka with the green one and Ikaruga with the black one.

After about 10 minutes or so, everyone is in their negligee, ready to get some rest. But first, a little organization. Meaning, they get to sleep in their respective pairs. Asuka and Ikaruga take the middle. Katsuragi and Ayame take the right side of the bed while Hibari and Yagyuu take the left side. They all climb into the bed and pull the warm covers. However, sleep doesn't take over just yet.

"Katsu-nee-sama!" Ayame says as she sits up from the bed. "Please...please I haven't even shared even one kiss with you yet!"

"Ayame...do you mean..."

"I'll say it again. I love you, Katsu-nee-sama! Now and forever. I'll spend whatever time is left with you."

The blonde smiles and sits up as well. "Well then, let's do it, since you asked so nicely~"

The two intertwine hands and then, lean in to share some passionate, heartwarming kisses, much to everyone's amazement. They moan into their kiss, tongues caress each other and pull away to catch their breath. This makes everyone else sit up and the respective pairs turn toward each other with loving eyes.

"H-Hibari..." Yagyuu says. "If you don't mind...I would like to kiss you as well. I love you, Hibari. This is why I want to protect you always."

"Hehe! I already know. You going out of your way to protect me is the perfect sign of your love for me~"

"Hibari~!"

The two first years also share a passionate heartwarming kiss, making Asuka go, "Awwww~!"

The Hanzo leader then turns to the rich girl, intertwining hands with hers. "Well...since everyone else is doing it, want to do it again~?"

Ikaruga smiles and nods. "I would love to, Asuka-san~"

And so, all of the Hanzo girls share passionate kisses, getting all touchy feely with one another for at least 20 minutes before breaking away and actually getting some rest. Asuka snuggles close to her "big sister" with the rich girl smiling and kissing her on the forehead before sleep takes over. Those three days and three nights of spending time at her villa were the best ones. She has made wonderful memories and she is absolutely sure that they be will remain deep in her mind for as long as she lives.

Finally, the day has come for the limo to come pick up the Hanzo team. Their luggage has been packed and they are ready to go. They help each other put the luggage inside the limo's spacious trunk before they climb aboard to take their seats and enjoy the ride home.

Of course, the three youngsters of the group sit next to each other. Hibari in the middle, Ayame at her right and Yagyuu at her left.

As for Asuka, Ikaruga and Katsuragi, they are seated separately from the first years. Asuka in the middle, Ikaruga at her left and Katsuragi at her right. But the cute leader is asleep, resting her head on Ikaruga's shoulder.

All the rich girl could do is smile and then looks up at her fellow third year. Katsuragi says nothing and just gives a cheeky grin and a wink while at the same time reaching out to tenderly cradle their sleeping "little sister"'s hand in hers.

Ikaruga knows that whatever time is left for them, they vow to make the absolute best of it.

Right now, her team...her family...is right there with her.

**~The End~**

**Yuri-chan:** Whew! That took...2 days to write this. And I know I couldn't do all of this alone. XD Thanks, Mikey for all your help.

**Major Mikey: **No, Yuri-chan. Thank you. Thank you for this absolutely wonderful opportunity. **Mikey glomps Yuri-chan** They have so~much love to give and share, the maidens of Team Hanzo~

**Yuri-chan: **If any of you remember, this is heavily inspired by Hanzo's story in PBS.

Where Ikaruga's worried about what the future might hold when she and Katsuragi graduate and such. They share tears and such. So yeah, that's my inspiration.

**Major Mikey: **And what bittersweet inspiration it was, Yuri-chan~ Thanks so much. **Heart**

So! We hope ya'll enjoyed this piece and you will gladly reward us for bringing you this tale with glorious, glorious and long reviews, won't you, beautiful people? :D

**Yuri-chan: **Please, long reviews~I mean, both of us worked SUPER hard on this one.

**Major Mikey: **Yup. We deserve them. The ladies of Team Hanzo deserve it. We've earned it, dang it. LOL Also, why the sudden "Keijo" reference and sequence? Well...it was either that or a "Dead or Alive Xtreme"-style volleyball match. X'D

**Yuri-chan: **And It was Mikey's idea for a Keijo match. XD So credit goes to him~

**Major Mikey: **LOL Yup. That was~me. But! But the battle itself? That was all you, Yuri-chan! ;3

So, heh, yeah. Running out of things to say here. :3 We hope ya'll enjoyed, leave us wonder~ful, long reviews, and we'll seeya in the next story, whenever and wherever that is~

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

**Yuri-chan: **Have a nice day~!


End file.
